


JWP 2020 #11: Missed the Mark

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: “My dear Watson, I did not intend for you to injure yourself when I asked you to provide a distraction.” Written for JWP #11 over on Watson's Woes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	JWP 2020 #11: Missed the Mark

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Can be read as gen or slash, as you prefer. Yes, there's an injury, but on the whole this is rather silly. My odd sense of humor. And written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
>  **Prompt** : Over the Ropes: Watson's rugby-playing past is several times alluded to in canon. Write about a sporting woe for Watson, whether related to rugby or roller derby or something else.

Holmes dropped into a crouch by my chair. His quick eyes took in my wrapped, propped-up ankle and then returned to my face. “My dear Watson, I did not intend for you to injure yourself when I asked you to provide a distraction.”

I grimaced. “I did not do this to myself, I assure you. This is the result of Mr Michael Harrington-Smythe and the worst bowl seen at the Carleton Lawn Bowling Club in twenty years. Or so I was repeatedly told by his fellow clubmen. Mr Harrington-Smythe himself was too mortified by the erratic course his bowl made by leaving the green, skipping out of the ditch, and smacking into my ankle to do more than apologize four times and then retreat in search of a fortifying beverage for me – and at least one for him, judging from his breath when he finally returned.”

Holmes’ singular laugh rang out. “Quite the distraction indeed!” He glanced down at my ankle again. “Not broken, I trust?”

“The bone is bruised, but no, I do not think it is cracked.”

Relief flickered across Holmes’ face as his smile broadened. "Very good. Then physician – ”

“Holmes, if you finish that phrase, I will be forced to demonstrate that you are not the only one who knows how to box.”

“I’ll bring you a brandy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 11, 2020


End file.
